Love the Unexpected
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome was pretty happy when they started study the Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama in History class but studying this subject wasn't the smartest idea. Especially when you find out whom you fall in love… Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom
1. I always knew

**Love the Unexpected**

**This story is written for KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun 1000 word challenge.**

**Summary: Kagome was pretty happy when they started study the Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama in History class but studying this subject wasn't the smartest idea. Especially when you find out whom you fall in love…**

**Okay, just a warning, but even though it has been so long, I STILL haven't finished the InuYasha series, so some things I write about may be wrong!**

**Chapter 1: I always knew**

Kagome entered History Class alone and headed to her desk. Class hadn't started yet, but a lot of people were seated and having a conversation with the person next to them.

Kagome really liked History Class and it was probably because she was constantly visiting the past through the Bone-Eaters well and travelling around trying to get the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama which she had accidently shattered.

Kagome could feel the aura of InuYasha sitting above the window sill and had to sigh. Inuyasha also like History class as he got to find out many new things about the time before and after his life, though Kagome was sure he will be around for everything after he was born as he was half Inu-Youkai.

History was the only subject she got full 100% marks in, thank god, otherwise she wouldn't be able to become a history teacher like she wanted to.

Soon the bell rang throughout the school and Mr Simons entered the classroom. The students whom were standing around quickly ran to their seats and waited for Mr Simons, Mr Simons, to start talking.

"Good morning class, today we are going to start a new subject. But I will go into more detail after I mark the roll."

Kagome couldn't say she wasn't curious, as that was a lie. As mentioned earlier, she loves History and can't wait to finish and start studying another subject.

Mr Simons slowly marked the roll and Kagome felt like she was hanging off the edge of her seat.

_Come on, Come on, hurry up, I want to find out what the next subject is we are studying!_

Mr Simons finally marked the last name and put the roll down. "Okay, the new subject we are starting today is the Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama and the Time Travelling Priestess." He said.

Kagome nearly fainted. Did they _have_ to study that! Anything but that!

Kagome sat in her chair shocked and out the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver and red meaning InuYasha had fallen off the window sill.

A student put her hand up. "Yes Thai-Lee?" Mr Simons asked.

"Is that the legend with InuYasha, Priestess Kagome and there group trying to get the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama before Naraku does?" she asked.

"Yes it is, have you heard of it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Has anyone else heard about this Legend?" he asked.

Without thinking Kagome put her hand up.

He smiled. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Um… most of it I think, I don't know how Naraku was defeated. I- err Kagome and the gang have gotten a quarter of the jewel and Naraku has about half of it." She explained.

Mr Simons raised his eyebrows. "You must know quite a bit of it then. Are you studying it at home?"

Kagome put on a fake smile. "Kind of." She said.

A knock then sounded at the door and Kagome cringed when she felt InuYasha's aura.

_That Baka!_

"Yes?"

The door slid open and InuYasha stood there… in a red top, blue jeans and a red baseball cap.

_What the hell? Where did he get them?_

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked shocked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, can I please speak to Kagome for a sec? It's important." He said.

Mr Simons nodded and Kagome stood up and left the room.

Shutting the door behind her, Kagome turned and glared at InuYasha. He cringed back and Kagome knew his ears would be flat against his head.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"How do they know about us? Did you tell them? Are they Mikos and Monks who can see the past?" he asked.

Kagome nearly laughed. "Sit." She said and he banged into the ground. "I'll tell you later. But next time you interrupt my class to ask me a stupid idiotic question, I'll sit you into oblivion." She said and went back into the classroom.

Around her people were whispering and chatting and Kagome tried her hardest to ignore it.

Mr Simons sighed. "Okay, now that you are back I will go into more detail about this terms roster. Our subject will be split into smaller parts. Today we are going to start on the introduction. The introduction includes an introduction of the people involved, when this happened and a summary of what happened." He explained.

Kagome sighed and listened to the teacher.

"Okay, in the 'gang' as a lot of people put it in is…" Mr Simons then talked about the different people enemies and non enemies. While he did this Kagome let her mind wander and she thought about her time in the Feudal Era so far.

_We are going to have to kill Naraku soon… and when we do… I'm scared about what is going to happen…_

The bell rang just as Mr Simons finished talking about the people involved in the Legend. And luckily, it was the last class of the day so Kagome grabbed her bag and left without a goodbye to anyone, her mind still thinking of her group and how they were like another family to her.

Kagome made her way to the bus stop and felt the aura of InuYasha behind her. She knew when she got home; she would have to explain everything to him about how they knew. And she also knew it was going to be a long conversation and a lot of 'Sits'…

**Here is the first chapter!**

**I hope you like.**

**Please review!**


	2. This would happen

**Here is another chapter, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but im a procrastinator and I've been lazy. To say sorry I will post to chapter's though.**

**Also, some people have mentioned the loopholes and mistakes present in the story. Thank you for telling me, and maybe later on down the track I will rewrite the story and fix them, but I would like to leave the story as it is as a reminder of the journey I'm taking in becoming a writer. I did write this story a start of two years ago, so it is old. **

**Schooling will be like it is where I am from, which isn't Japan, it's Australia (WOO GO AUSSIES). Just thought you should know.**

**Chapter 2: This would happen.**

For the next few weeks, they continued to study the Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama. Kagome was getting annoyed about hearing her travels all over again but different and every now and then wrong.

And then they were given an assignment outline and a book to read.

Kagome sighed as she read over the assignment outline again.

**_Assignment Outline_**

**_Year_**_: 10 _

**_Subject_**_: History_

**_Studying_**_: The Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama and the Time Travelling Priestess_

**_Handed out:_**_ Monday week 3 term 3_

**_Due:_**_ Monday week 3 term 4 unless specified differently by Teacher_

**_The Task:_**

_-Read the Book 'Feudal Era's Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama'. This will be supplied by the teacher._

_-Choose one of the following people and write a diary about their travels, fights and what happened to them in the Feudal Era. _

_-Kagome_

_-InuYasha_

_-Sesshomaru_

_-Naraku_

_-Sango_

_-Miroku_

_-Koga_

_If there is someone else you would like to do, check with your teacher first._

**_The Diary must include:_**

_-Over 20 entries_

_-Creativity_

_Don't worry about time difference_

**_You will be marked on:_**

_-Creativity_

_-Facts and proof that you read over and researched the events that take place_

_-Grammar, punctuation and spelling_

_-How much effort you have put into it_

_YOU MUST HAVE A BIBLIOGRAPHY INCLUDING ANY BOOKS WEBSITES AND SOURCES OF INFORMATION YOU HAVE USED_

**_YOU WILL LOSE MARKS IF ASSIGNMENT IS HANDED IN LATE!_**

Kagome placed the piece of paper down and picked up the book. It was a pretty heavy book and she had to read most of it. Thank God she had a full term and a 2 week holiday to read it, even though she probably knew most of it already.

Kagome turned the book around and read the back.

_'Dive into story of the Time Travelling Priestess and her travels with an oblivious Hanyou, a Perverted Monk and a female Demon Slayer as they race against their enemy Naraku to gain all the pieces of the shattered Shikon-no-Tama.'_

It actually sounded pretty interesting… besides the fact that parts of it would not have happened seeing as it was a story someone wrote using the facts they found about the Legend.

_I guess, while I'm travelling around the Feudal Era, I can start writing the diary about what happened and during class when we work on it, I can start writing a diary of my memories… yeah… that sounds like a good idea…_

Kagome knew she would have to go back to the past soon before InuYasha came back to drag her there. They still have not found a quarter of the Jewel and she knew InuYasha wanted to get them before Naraku, even if that meant she missed out on a month or more of school, which she didn't want to happen.

Kagome headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey Mum." She said when she saw her Mum working on dinner. She headed over to the pantry.

"Don't have anything to eat now, dinner will be ready soon." Her Mum said.

Kagome nodded and sat herself at the table watching her Mum cook.

"We started a new subject in History." Kagome started.

"Hm? What is it?" her Mum asked.

"The Legend of the Shikon-no-Tama and the Time-Travelling priestess." Kagome said.

Her Mum froze. After a moment she turned around and faced Kagome.

"What are you doing for it?"

"We have to read a book which was written based on the research and facts she found and choose one of the people listed and write a diary about their travels and what they do." Kagome explained.

Her Mum frowned. "I am guessing you are going to write a diary about your travels." She said.

Kagome smiled. "What do you think? It would be easier." She sighed.

"You miss them don't you?" her Mum sighed. "Go get packed. I will pack some dinner for you and you can go back. Tomorrow I will ring the school and say you got a really back cold and you won't be at school for a while."

Kagome smiled and gave her Mum a hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed and ran upstairs, packing everything she will need.

Kagome also made sure she packed her assignment outline and the book.

Kagome than ran downstairs, grabbed the containers her Mum had placed on the bench, kissed her Mum goodbye and ran to the well.

"BYE!" she screamed and jumped.

Kagome then ran all the way to Edo village and nearly ran into Shippo when she arrived whom was playing with the village children.

"MUM!" he screamed and hugged her.

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you!" she said. She hadn't seen him a little under a week so what do you expect.

"Did you bring back any pocky?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No sorry, I forgot." She frowned.

"That's okay." He said and sat on her shoulder.

Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut and walked in.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Welcome back." Sango said giving Kagome a hug.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted.

Kagome gave him a smile, Kirara and pat and Kaede a hug.

Kagome looked around and frowned when she couldn't find InuYasha.

"Sorry Kagome, we couldn't stop him." Sango sighed. Kagome nodded and put on a fake smile.

"That's alright. We won't be leaving until tomorrow anyway."

Miroku sighed and stood next to Sango. "I admire your optimism…" he said to Kagome. Sango's eye twitched.

"HENTAI!" she screamed and slapped him.

Kagome sighed but smiled a real smile. _Who cares about him when I have these guys._ She thought and started to tell the others of her assignment. The others thought it was an awesome assignment (whatever an assignment was) and decided to help her.

Soon everyone got ready to go to bed and Kagome pulled out her book to read.

**Please review!**


	3. But if I didn't

**Here is the second chapter I promised. Hopefully I will update more often, but no promises I'm afraid. I'm currently hooked on fandoms other than InuYasha, Naruto and Harry Potter so they are at the back of my mind. Usually I will rotate back in a circle and start publishing stories for them again but until then, its Doctor Who and Sherlock. :)**

**Chapter 3: But if I didn't**

The sun rose over the horizon and the gang awoke. InuYasha still hadn't come home and Kagome was in a bad mood. (His fault obviously and well, it was the time of the month… just started this morning)

"I'm going to sit him to hell." She grumbled and pulled out her notebook and started to write her first diary entry for yesterday (don't blame her on getting to hooked in the story and forgetting to write in the diary)… starting from the middle of her journey.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got my assignment in History today. It's not like I'm not happy about it or anything, it's just I have to read a book based on my travels which has events in there which I haven't even done yet. _

_The only good thing about this assignment is writing a diary about my travels. I am able to tell people what I really do when I am sick without them finding out… if you know what I mean._

_Anyway, school was alright. Boring but everyone probably thinks that. School is never fun. Unless you have a fun teacher and you enjoy that subject. (I swear my Math teacher is out to get me…)_

_When I got home, Souta was doing to usual – playing video games and Grandpa was out blessing a tree or something… I never know what he is doing. :P_

_I had a talk with Mum about the assignment and surprisingly she told me to go back to the Feudal Era as I miss them. _

_So, doing as she did I go back to the past, which is where I am now. And when I ran into the village, I nearly tripped over Shippo! Whoops! O_o_

_After I said Hi to him, I went to Kaede's hut and greeted the others. But InuYasha wasn't there. He was off with Kikyou again! Ugh!_

_Why does he keep running off to the dead pile of clay! _

_… I better stop writing before I go on a rant about how much I hate InuYasha and that clay pot at the moment. __K_

_To wrap things up this is my first diary entry, even though it is half way through my journey… hmm, maybe I should write a diary entry on my first run in with the well tomorrow… meh, this diary is going to be very confusing… I hope I don't lose marks… __L_

_Well I guess this is bye for now and I'll write again tomorrow, BYE!_

_Xoxoxoxox Kagome :D_

Kagome smiled at her diary entry and tucked her notebook into a secret pouch in her bag which she keeps her… things…

"I'm going to the hot springs; Sango would you like to join me?" Kagome said as she grabbed a towel.

Sango nodded and grabbed the towel Kagome gave her.

"Shippo, can you please make sure Miroku stays where he is." Sango yelled back before the girls disappeared into the trees.

The girls slid into the nearest hot spring and started talking.

"So, how's life in the future?" Sango asked.

Kagome groaned. "Boring… I swear my Math teacher hates me and is out to get me. And it is probably because I'm failing."

Sango laughed and the girls continued to talk about what has happened in the last week.

Soon they made their way back to the village. When they arrived, they immediately heard the cries of Shippo and the yelling of InuYasha.

"InuYasha's back." Sango sighed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard the cries of her adopted son.

"SIT!" she screamed which was followed by a thump.

"MUM'S HOME!" Shippo screamed and ran all the way to the edge of the village where Sango and Kagome were standing.

He jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and hugged her around her neck.

"Hello Shippo." Kagome greeted and they all set off to the hut.

They got ready and by the time InuYasha arrived at the hut, everyone was ready to travel.

They set off towards the west (much to InuYasha's annoyance).

They walked down the path and noticed that there wasn't a single noise. Kagome frowned.

"Guys…" she started.

Sango nodded and motioned for her to be quiet. Everyone stood frozen awaiting the attack.

They stood there waiting, watching until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" it screamed as it jumped out at them.

Kagome couldn't help but jump back shocked but it looked like everyone else was expecting this.

They all just stared at the demon… which looked like a snake demon maybe… Kagome wasn't too sure. No matter how much she stayed in the Feudal Era, she could never tell what demon was what.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed a pink glow emitting from the demons chest.

"He has a shard!" Kagome exclaimed. "In his chest!"

InuYasha gave the demon a feral smile. "Then we'll have to get it, won't we."

Kagome sighed as InuYasha unleashed the powers on the snake demon. Effectively getting the shards as well as destroying most of the forest that was next to the road.

Kagome and the rest of the group sweat dropped and gave InuYasha blank stares.

"What?"

Kagome sighed and went over to pick up the shard. "You do realise we could have killed the demon a lot for efficiently without having to destroy half a forest and probably alert another, I don't know… gazillion demons by either using Sango's Hiraikotsu or my arrows." She muttered.

InuYasha shrugged. "Meh, too late now." He said

Kagome shook her head and they continued to head down the road, searching for shards.

Most of the day passed without them spotting another shard and Kagome was starting to think that demon earlier was a trap.

Shrugging it off, Kagome spent another 3 hours (well… she thinks that's how long it was… she kind of forgot her watch) trying to convince InuYasha to take a break.

And finally he snapped.

"FINE!"

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


	4. I may not

**Here is another chapter.**

**I forgot to tell you, but there is a letter type thing hidden throughout the chapters. If you figure it out, tell me but if you don't you will find out in the last chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: I may not**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was okay. InuYasha came back and I found him beating up Shippo. UGH! What did Shippo ever do to him?_

_So, of course I sat him and we set off towards the west. I wonder if we will run into Sesshomaru (Eee!) and Rin. I miss Rin._

_Diary, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, as I have to hand you in for an assignment but Sesshomaru is really hot! NO offence to InuYasha but Sesshomaru is cuter and a lot better looking._

_Anyway, we were attacked by what I think was a snake demon and they had a shard. Inuyasha killed it of course and destroyed half of the forest. I'm expecting a visit from Sesshomaru soon now._

_But something tells me that demon was a trap. Why would a demon that weak have a jewel shard? It would have been killed by now._

_Oh well. I'll just forget about it for now and hopefully nothing will turn up._

_I better go. This entry wasn't supposed to go for so long._

_I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Kagome Xoxoxoxox_

Kagome stretched as she sat up from bed… well ground. Looking around Kagome realised it was still night time.

"Ugh, why am I awake?" she asked herself. That's when she noticed the soul stealers.

Looking around she noticed InuYasha was gone.

_Why that no good dirty rotten hanyou bastard!_

Kagome couldn't stand it. Doing what any angry person might do Kagome slipped out of the sleeping bag and stormed off into the forest (not before grabbing her diary and the book she was supposed to read for school). She didn't care where she was going. She only cared about getting as far away from where InuYasha might be as possible (wherever he may be).

_I am sick of it! Absolutely sick of it!_

Kagome continued to walk until she came across a cave. It was pretty deep and looked alright for staying the night in.

Kagome went in and dumped her books on a rock. She then went outside and grabbed some sticks. Going back into the cave, Kagome built a fire and looked around.

The cave was actually alright. There were a couple of branches off the main cave and there was a boulder near the cave entrance.

_I think I might stay here for a couple of days. Travel around and look for shards and then go back home and grab some stuff… maybe I'll take up residence here…_

Kagome hummed to herself as she put out the fire and set up a barrier around the cave. She then grabbed her books and slowly walked back to the others.

By the time she arrived at the camp, the sun was starting to come up and everyone was waking up.

"Morning Kagome," Sango said as she stood up.

"Morning," Kagome smiled as she packed up her things.

Kagome knew she would have to wait until InuYasha took off again to go back to the cave. But she didn't mind because in the time being, she could go home and get things for it as well as on her travels.

They set off again and slowly the sun moved across the sky with no finds.

"Ugh, InuYasha, can we rest?" Kagome asked. Everyone was feeling tired, hungry and was in need of a quick break.

"No, we need to find the jewel shards." InuYasha said. Kagome was starting to get angry.

"No, I'm not asking you anymore. We need to _sit_ and rest so stop!" InuYasha crashed to the ground and Kagome's face held a victorious smile.

Everyone sat down and Kagome decided to go out hunting.

"I'll be back!" she said as she disappeared with her bow.

Kagome strolled around the forest quietly looking for some animal that was edible.

Soon Kagome found a deer that looked old and was probably going to die soon so it didn't matter if she killed it.

Kagome got the arrow ready and channelled her Miko powers into the arrow; she wanted it to die a quick painless death.

She shot the arrow and it hit the deer in the chest. The deer made a startled noise before it died.

Kagome went over to it and frowned sadly. She hated killing living things, even if it was for survival.

Picking it up she made her way back to the group but froze at what aura she could sense.

"Sesshomaru…" she muttered when he appeared in front of her.

"Miko. Why aren't you with my Brother?" he asked his face still as stoic as it always is.

"He's with the group, I'm hunting for us." Kagome exclaimed.

"Hn," he said.

Kagome gave him a smile and turned to leave. But before she had a chance, Rin came in and tackled her.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin screamed and Kagome hugged her.

"Hello Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is good!" Rin replied. Kagome smiled to her and started to walk back to camp, Sesshomaru and Rin following her.

"Will you guys join us?" Kagome asked referring to the deer she was going to cook.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Can we Sesshomaru-sama? Please?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Hn," he said and Rin started cheering.

Soon they arrived at the camp and InuYasha shot up and unsheathed his sword, aiming it at Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha put that away before you hurt someone." Kagome said as she dumped the deer next to the fire.

"Rin and Sesshomaru are going to eat with us." Kagome told them

Everyone nodded not really caring.

Kagome smiled as she watched everyone talk and get along. This would be one of those rare days, but she was still happy.


	5. Be With You

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Song Mentioned: Cooler than me by 'Mike Posner'.**

**Chapter 5: Be With You**

_Dear Diary,_

_Eh, I have exciting news! Sesshomaru's group is joining ours!_

_YAY!_

_Though I've though up a really good plan because frankly, I'm over InuYasha! I've decided the next time he runs off to see Kikyo; I'm going to take everyone to my cave! Then we will search for the shard by ourselves without him._

_That's a heap good idea!_

_I better go! This has to be another quick entry!_

_BYE! Kagome Xoxoxoxox_

Kagome made herself seem angry when she came back from the hot spring. InuYasha was gone yet again and Kagome could see the soul stealers floating nearby.

After a while Kagome stood up and got packing.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Everyone else pack, I want to take you somewhere." Kagome said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

Kagome gave her an evil smile. "We're leaving him behind; as payback."

Rin nodded still not quite understanding what Kagome meant.

"We're going to fly there." Kagome added.

Everyone was soon seated on one of the flying animals, except Sesshomaru who is standing on his cloud.

Kagome was sitting on Kirara with Sango and Shippo and was leading them to her cave.

Soon they arrived and Kagome took the disguising shield off of the entrance.

Everyone went inside and looked around in wonder.

"I found this last night when I awoke and InuYasha wasn't there." Kagome explained. "I'm going to get things from home and the different villages I visit and turn this into my home. So make yourself at home."

Everyone put their things down and they all decided to do some exploring.

They split up and Kagome headed into the tunnel on the far left.

Kagome hummed one of the newest songs on her radio as she looked around.

_You think you're cooler than-_

Suddenly, Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and she found herself standing behind the Sacred Tree in her Yard.

_What the hell?_

Kagome turned around and took a step. Again she was surrounded by blue lights and found herself back in the tunnel.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome exclaimed and ran back to the main cave/room.

Everyone rushed into the main cave (except Sesshomaru) freaking out and thinking something bad was happening to Kagome. They then frowned when they noticed her smile and excited face.

"Kagome?"

"I found another way to go home! It's through this tunnel! I'll show you!" Kagome explained and ran back down the tunnel. Everyone followed curiously but frowned when they came to a dead end.

Kagome was given a few curious looks but she just took a couple of steps forwards… and walked straight through the wall.

She then jumped up, grabbed a stick and walked back behind the tree and appeared in front of everyone else with the stick from the sacred tree which was currently in bloom.

Everyone gaped at Kagome (except Sesshomaru of course) and she gave them a bright smile.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can take anyone to the past with me…" Kagome wondered before she picked up Shippo.

Shippo clung onto his adoptive mother as she took a couple of steps forwards.

The blue light surrounded them and when they arrived in the past, Kagome noticed she was still holding Shippo and he was looking around in wonder.

"Is this your home Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled at him.

"Let's get the others and we can meet my family." Kagome said and they walked back to the others.

"Come on everyone, I'll introduce you to my family." Kagome said.

Everyone walked into the wall and the blue light flashed.

"MUM! I'M HOME! AND I HAVE VISITORS!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome's mum soon stepped out of the house to greet Kagome's visitors but froze when she saw who they are.

"Mum, this is my gang, Guys, this is Mum." Kagome introduced.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." Kagome's Mum smiled and they told her their names.

"Well, come one inside, I'll show you around and we'll also get something to eat, I am sure you are hungry." Kagome's mum said and everyone moved inside.

Everyone looked around the house in wonder.

"Mum, I've found a place I would like to live in, in the Feudal era and I was wondering if you had any spare furniture, linen and things we could use. Everyone is going to move in with me." Kagome explained.

Kagome's Mum frowned in thought. "I do… and I will give them to you as long as you promise to visit EVERY month." She said.

Kagome nodded and her Mum went to find the spare linen while the others ate.

Soon bit by bit everyone was moving furniture and other appliances and things into Kagome's cave. They also found out that Kagome's Mum could also go into the past as well and they figured so could the rest of Kagome's family.

Soon it was getting late and everyone returned back to the past with a quick goodbye.

When Back in the cave, they didn't bother organising rooms and everyone crashed in the main cave. Kagome then started working on her assignment as she really needed to read this book.

"Kagome-chan what are you reading?" Rin asked.

Kagome gave the girl a smile and explained the book and her assignment.

"… So you are a book from the future about the past that has things in there we have yet to do?" Rin asked. She may not seem it but she was smart for her age.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Confusing huh?" Rin nodded and yawned.

Kagome pulled a blanket up and Rin soon fell asleep. Kagome kept on reading but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sesshomaru looking at her.

Shrugging it off Kagome read a bit more of the story – which was actually right – and then went to sleep.

**Reviews are my food, please don't let me starve. :3**


	6. But I'm happy

**Here is another chapter. This one skips through almost a year showing different and important parts.**

**Also, I noticed that the word counter on Fanfiction isn't right so I should tell you that EVERY chapter is EXACTLY 1000 words!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 6: But I'm happy**

_Dear diary,_

_Long time no see… well write…_

_A lot has happened over the last month and we have been very busy. We've been travelling around looking for jewel shards, it's actually been fun! I think that is because Inuyasha isn't travelling with us. Sesshomaru has also started to train me. I'm getting a lot better now. InuYasha did a lousy job as training me. __L_

_Also, I'm not in love with Inuyasha anymore! I realised it was just a stupid crush. But now I'm falling for Sesshomaru! His brother!_

_Why do I have to fall for the stupid arrogant, stick-up-his-ass brother! Even though he is hot!_

_Anyway, I should stop my rant before it gets out of control. __J_

_Bye, _

_Kagome Xoxoxoxox_

Kagome hummed to herself as they walked down the road looking for more jewel shards. Shippo and Rin were playing tag with Kirara and Ah-Un, Sango was slapping Miroku when his hands went wondering and Sesshomaru was walking silently beside her.

Every now and then Kagome would look at Sesshomaru out the corner of your eye and blush when their eyes meet.

She couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault.

Actually, that is kind of a lie. It is her fault she fell in love with him.

Soon the sun rose until it was midday and everyone stopped for a break. And, like the everyday routine Sesshomaru and Kagome started training.

Today Sesshomaru was going to show Kagome how to use the whips. Apparently Kagome could form them using her Miko powers. Yeah right.

After a couple of hours of hard labour, Kagome was showed wrong. She managed to form a whip. Even if it was a single one and only a few inches long, she still managed to form one.

Soon they set off and everything was the same as earlier before they stopped.

~ PAGE BREAK~

It's been a nearly half a year since Sesshomaru started to train Kagome and she was going pretty well if she could say so.

Kagome was able to make a single whip on either hand which was as long as Sesshomaru's, her archery was 150% better and she was faster.

Her fighting skills weren't the best but that didn't mind her as she knew Sesshomaru was going to help her with that soon.

Kagome also figured out that the more time she spent with Sesshomaru, the deeper she would fall in love with him. Sappy, yeah she knew it but she didn't care.

They still haven't run into InuYasha yet, though there is a rumour going around that he is travelling with the Clay Pot.

At the Cave everyone had dubbed as 'Cave' the rooms were organized and the place was looking more and more like a home.

There were actually enough rooms for everyone to have one except Rin and Shippo who shared a room. From left to right there was Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo (and Ah-Un and Kirara), Sango and Miroku. Next to Kagome they were digging out a guest room and next to the guest room is the tunnel to the "portal".

As Kagome wanted to, she had a vast collection of things from different villages. All sorts of different things but they all matched the Cave.

They had also found a path to some hot springs; which was where Kagome was heading now.

She was only going in for a quick swim so she bought her swimmers with her but other than that all she was her clothes and her towel.

When she arrived she froze; In front of her stood Sesshomaru in all his naked glory.

Kagome screamed slightly and turned around bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and heard the rustling of him getting dressed.

"Hn," he said and walked past Kagome and into the forest.

Kagome could look at Sesshomaru for the rest of the day in hopes she didn't see that again.

And Kagome also noticed he has those weird stripes EVERYWHERE!

~PAGE BREAK~

10 months. 10 months had passed and Kagome was head over heels for him.

He was like a God and she his follower. She tried to make it unnoticeable. But she couldn't help it.

He was everything to her.

Sango was the only person who knew… well, her Mum did figure it out the other day so…

Kagome desperately wanted to kiss him, hold him, be wrapped in his arms, and tell him all her worries. But she knew she couldn't. Wouldn't.

And as far as she knew, he couldn't care less about humans. It was actually pretty shocking that he even travelled with them!

Kagome sighed as she wrote another entry in her diary. She's working on entry 102 now even though her assignment was already handed in (she got A+). She couldn't stop herself.

It was like an addiction. Write in her diary whenever she remembered. And write about EVERYTHING!

Sesshomaru had also finished training her. He's taught her everything she knows and she is almost as powerful as he is.

They still haven't run into InuYasha but something is telling Kagome they will soon.

And she is scared about that.

What would his reaction be?

She was also scared about what would happen after the fight with Naraku.

Would Sesshomaru stay with them?

Would she still be able to travel in between times?

What was going to happen?

She was scared. And everyone knew it.

**I'm thinking of writing a story based on Kagome's diary entries. I was wondering what you guys think, so please review and tell me if I should write a story based on the entries. Kind of like a sequel in a way or a side-book.**

**PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW!**


	7. I knew

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 7: I knew.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's me again._

_It's kind of pathetic really; being in love with Sesshomaru even though I know he won't love me back._

_It sad and pathetic but I live with it._

_Soon the school year will be finishing and I will soon be turning 17! It's scary!_

_I still haven't finished the book. After the assignment, I bought the book and I still haven't finished it. But I have to! It is so TEMPTING!_

_… You know what, I will read it! Who cares about knowing what will happen in the future! I've already shown 500 years in the future to the gang and that is bound to make a difference._

_So I'm going to read it!_

_Bye_

_Kagome_

Kagome couldn't help it. And now she was scared. She knows what is going to happen in the future and that was probably the most stupid thing she could have ever done!

She knew what was going to happen now. She knew when she would run into InuYasha and Kikyou, who she would end up with, what happens in the final fight with Naraku… though she doesn't know what happens after the fight, she can tell the author made that part up.

What shocks her though is who she ends up with! WHY WOULD HE FALL SO LOW AS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A _HUMAN!_ She ends up with SESSHOMARU! The one she is madly in love with but has ABSOLUTELY no chance of getting with!

…. She is happy though. And when she read it she was so happy she started dancing around the cave screaming 'YES! I RULE! I RULE! WOOOOOOO!' and everyone looked at her weirdly.

Kagome was on edge though. Who wouldn't be? Knowing when the person you love will love you back. Knowing when you were going to run into your ex-teammate and his _mate_.

Whoa!

Kagome sighed. She knew she was going to have to be careful about what she did for the next few days because soon she was going to run into InuYasha again. She just didn't know when.

At the moment they were walking down the road towards Sesshomaru's palace. He claimed he needed to check up on some things and we might as well search for shards on the way.

Something was confusing Kagome though. Why not quickly fly there and back overnight?

Kagome shrugged and continued to listen to music on her iPod. In the Future they had built a shelter behind the sacred tree that helped put electricity into the past. Somehow the wires managed to get through the portal and they now have electricity in the cave.

In the distance Kagome could see the outline of a magnificent castle.

Even from so far away it still looked huge and Kagome couldn't wait to explore it.

They walked for a little while longer until she felt two vastly familiar auras.

"Inuyasha and Kikyou…" she whispered and Sesshomaru looked in the directed she was staring.

Soon enough the hanyou and dead priestess stepped out of the forest and next to the gang.

Everything was silent; no one wanted to say a word.

"… Kagome, long time no see." Kikyou stated.

Kagome turned and glared a Sesshomaru worthy glare at her.

InuYasha snarled at Kagome. "Don't glare at my mate, bitch!" he exclaimed.

Kagome turned her glare to him and took a threatening step forwards. "Shut up! I wouldn't say a word considering the fact that we abandoned you meaning you have to pack! If we were like the wolves, you'd be lucky to live after this!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha looked at her shocked. He knew she was right but he couldn't help but be shocked.

"And do you know why you were abandoned! Because you betrayed me AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN!" she told him.

InuYasha was starting to get angry and his hand slowly reached towards Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru saw this and stepped in front of Kagome, even though he knew very well she could defend herself.

Kagome was shocked at Sesshomaru's move as was everyone else but she shrugged it off. She already knew half of this was going to happen but it still shocked her.

Inuyasha got even more angry and lunged at them, Tetsusaiga unsheathed.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's arm and flung him into the trees.

Kagome knew the fight would have gone for longer if InuYasha wasn't blinded by rage but was happy it didn't go for so long.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her face and imbedded itself in a tree behind her.

Kikyou glared at Kagome, readying another arrow.

"Don't talk to my mate like that." Kikyou growled.

Kagome was annoyed and she wanted this fight to be over and done with. So when Kikyou let the arrow go Kagome disappeared and reappeared behind the dead Priestess.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do if you cherish whatever life you have left in your clay body." Kagome whispered in Kikyou's ear. "Now you better find InuYasha before I lose my patience and go after him." She threatened and Kikyou was gone.

Kagome sighed and they made their way towards the castle…

**~Later that Night~**

Kagome sighed to herself as she walked around the castle.

The place was magnificent and was as beautiful as she thought it would be.

"Kagome," a deep voice said behind her. Kagome turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally started calling her by her real name a couple of months after he started training her.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Follow me; I need to talk to you." He said and walked towards where Kagome knew was his study.

When they arrived he shut the door and Kagome waited patiently for what was about to come.

They stood across from each other. Watching each other's every move until Sesshomaru took a step forwards and his lips connected with Kagome's in a passionate kiss.

**Please vote in my poll!**


	8. And I Think

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review this chapter!**

**Word count is exactly 1000 words!**

**Chapter 8: And I think**

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Sesshomaru SO much! He is so kind and loving! I love this other side of him and I am glad I fell in love with him!_

_Rin is like a daughter to me and Sesshomaru is like a father to Shippo! It is so cute to watch Sesshomaru train Shippo! *insert squeal here*_

_I better go; we are discussing battle plans… I'm scared! I don't know what is going to happen and it is freaking me out!_

_Bye!_

_Kagome Xoxoxoxox_

A few months have passed since Sesshomaru has started courting Kagome and Kagome has loved every minute of it.

A lot of things have changed as well. Sesshomaru has started to show emotions around Kagome, even though she could already read his emotionless face.

They have also collected the rest of the jewel so the final fight with Naraku was coming soon.

At the very moment every one was discussing battle plans.

Kagome was a bit scared about the results as she didn't know what was going to happen. Then again, no one does or should so…

A couple of hours passed and everything was _finally_ planned out.

Kagome was on edge as she knew what was going to happen leading up to the fight.

Kagome decided to pay her future family a visit and headed down the tunnel to the portal but before she could walk through the wall, a voice rang into the cave.

"Oi, what is this place?"

Kagome froze. _Not now, please not now!_

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome tried her hardest not to cry out. She didn't want InuYasha to know about the portal or about this cave even.

Kagome put up an angry façade and stormed into the main cave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He turned his gaze to Sesshomaru and back to her again.

"Yes little Brother, I am courting Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

InuYasha looked mad. "WHAT?!" he screamed.

Kagome stalked up to him and punched him in the nose. Something she has wanted to do for ages now.

"SHUT UP INUYASHA! I LOVE SESSHOMARU! YOU WERE TOO LATE! IF YOU DIDN'T RUN AROUND AFTER KIKYOU YOU MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY HAD A CHANCE WITH ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! ITS YOUR FAULT MY LIFE ENDED UP LIKE THIS ANYWAY! ... Though if you didn't do it I might not have met Sesshomaru…" Kagome screamed before stalking into her and Sesshomaru's room and pulling the boulder/door across.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked after his mate-to-be.

"What do you want InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"… I want to help in the final fight. I'll do whatever you need me to do as long as I can help." Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango frowned at each other. "We guess…"

Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the room and the battle plan was changed a little bit to fit in InuYasha.

Everyone also found out Kikyou had died earlier on that week and InuYasha had been searching for them for the rest of the day.

Days passed and they continued to go over their plans.

Kagome was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't want to go into the future to find out what does happen. What if everyone was ambushed and killed by Naraku's minions?

More days passed and Kagome was getting more and more on edge. More on edge to the point that she lost herself in her books nearly 24/7 trying to forget about it.

She was scared and everyone knew it.

Sesshomaru spent every time he could with her. He even said they could stop courting and actually get mated.

And Kagome said yes… but they haven't been able to yet… InuYasha keeps getting in the way…

More days passed and soon a month had passed. Kagome wasn't as stressed as she was and she now doubted the book… Maybe he wasn't going to attack yet.

At the moment, Sesshomaru and Kagome were on their way to the castle with Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagome was holding Sesshomaru's hand and singing a song from her iPod.

"Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are…" Kagome sang. She then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Let's run to the castle!" she said. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Ah-Un to fly to the castle as fast as she could.

Kagome and Sesshomaru then shot off. They ran as fast as they could dodging trees and jumping over boulders.

Kagome, feeling the need to do something tricky jumped up and grabbed a tree branch and swung around. She swung around a couple of times before she left go and went flying forwards. She then grabbed another branch, swung and went flying forwards doing a flip this time.

Kagome did this multiple times until she had caught up to Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to do something tricky?" Kagome said though it came out more like a question.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued running towards the castle.

Kagome grabbed his hand and ran with him, smiling the whole way

Soon they arrived at the castle and when they got everything ready, had dinner and went to bed.

Kagome was lying in bed reading a book and waiting for Sesshomaru to jump into bed.

She waited until she saw a shadow standing over her.

She looked up to find Sesshomaru standing over her, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

Kagome let out a surprised squeal when she found herself on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her kissing her.

Hours passed and Kagome was asleep snuggling up with her mate unprepared to face what was going to happen the next day or in the future for that matter…

**EH, hope you liked it!**

**Please review and vote in poll!**


	9. You Should Know

**Here's the second last chapter!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review!**

**And yes, last chapter they did have sex and that is as close as I am getting to a lemon. Ha-ha**

**Chapter 9: You should know**

_Dear Diary,_

_YES! WE HAVE FINALLY MATED!_

_Love Kagome_

_Xoxoxoxox_

Kagome didn't want to wake up she wanted to snuggle against Sesshomaru all day.

But it seems like Rin and Shippo have a different idea.

"Mummy!" "Daddy!" "Can I call you Mummy now?" "Can I call you Daddy now?" they exclaimed at once while jumping on the bed.

Kagome looked at them tiredly. "…If you want…" she said and snuggled into Sesshomaru's side trying to get back to sleep.

"Mummy, Daddy, what were those noises last night?" Shippo asked.

Kagome's eyes sprung open. "Ah… Er… um… well…"

"You will find out when you are older." Sesshomaru stated.

Shippo nodded in understanding and Kagome sent Sesshomaru a thankful look.

Time passed and soon everyone was eating in dining room.

Kagome was hooking into her meal when something pierced her lip. Blood dripped down her chin and Kagome's hand immediately sprung up to her lip. Kagome's eyes widened. She had fangs! Fangs!

Sesshomaru looked at Sesshomaru who shrugged. "A side-effect of the mating I guess." He said. Kagome sighed and nodded understanding.

When she started eating again, she was careful this time though and made sure not to bite her lip again.

Soon the meal was over and Kagome made her way to her room to finish getting ready. But when she looked in the mirror she screamed.

Her hair had silver all through it, she had a purple moon on her forehead.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and sighed. "Side effects Kagome." He stated and walked back out again.

Kagome sighed and got ready for the day.

Kagome was walking towards Sesshomaru's study when she felt it.

It was the aura of Naraku.

Kagome sprinted to her room, grabbed her bow and arrow and ran straight to the gate where Naraku was standing facing Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?!" Kagome said to Naraku when she arrived.

Naraku looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Congratulations on your mating." He stated.

Kagome nodded as thanks realizing that Naraku didn't want to fight.

There was something about him that screamed. 'I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!' which was strange for Naraku…

"Well?" Kagome asked.

Naraku sighed. "I want to give you the rest of the Jewel. I don't want this hassle anymore and I don't want to die. So, here is the Jewel." He said and Handed Kagome a purple tainted jewel.

Kagome gaped at him in shock, her eyes wide and her posture frozen.

"Wha-?" she asked him.

I told you, I've given up. I don't want to die, so you can have to jewel." Naraku said.

Kagome nodded slowly and purified the jewel. "Sooo… would you like to come in?" Kagome asked trying to break the awkward moment.

"No, I better go back to Kanna and Kagura. I'm marrying Kagura soon and adopting Kanna too. So bye." He said and disappeared.

Kagome turned her wide eyes to Sesshomaru.

"… Did that just happen?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards the castle.

"… Whoa…" Kagome muttered and headed inside. She wasn't going to fuse the jewel together until she was with the others.

A couple of days passed and Kagome and Sesshomaru with Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken headed back to the cave.

When they got there, everyone congratulated them on their mating.

Kagome also found out that InuYasha saved a bat hanyou from a rouge demon and they are now courting. She was also going to stay with him. Her name is Kirana.

Kagome loved her life. But she still hadn't told her family about it, so doing what everyone person would do she dragged Sesshomaru to the future with her to tell the family.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kagome's Mum exclaimed and pulled them into a hug.

Kagome smiled and hugged her Mum back.

"Thanks Mum." She smiled and they started to catch up with each other until the early hours in the morning.

A couple of days passed and Kagome knew it was time to catch up with some friends so she went back to the past and went to see a movie with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

Kagome really liked the movie and decided that she would take Sesshomaru in a few days.

After the movie, they all had a sleepover at Yuka's. There was loud music, popcorn, movies and screaming and dancing girls. They all had the time of their life. They stayed at Yuka's for a few days before Kagome knew it was time to go home.

Kagome waved the girls goodbye and headed home. She gave her Mum, Souta and Grandpa a quick hug before disappearing down the tunnel. When she arrived she was greeted by 3 shocked faces. Sesshomaru included.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"You're…. you're….." InuYasha fainted.

Kagome looked at him shocked.

She looked at Sesshomaru and then Shippo who were still looking at her shocked.

Suddenly Kirara appeared and nudged her stomach.

Kagome frowned and used her Miko Powers to see what was up.

Her eyes widened.

There was another life force…Another aura… in her womb…

She was pregnant…

Kagome fainted.

When Kagome awoke, she was surrounded by all her friends.

"Congratulations." Sango said and gave Kagome a hug.

Kagome nodded still shocked.

She saw Sesshomaru who gave her a small smile.

She went over and hugged him.

"Where gonna have a baby…" she whispered and tears of joy streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru nodded and hugged her back.

Everyone left the room, giving the happy couple some time alone.

Sesshomaru then pulled Kagome in for a kiss showing her that he didn't care if the baby would be a hanyou and he was happy to have a child.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome replied.

**Next chapter is the Epilogue.**

**If I don't post another chapter before then, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


End file.
